Ordinary Girl
by Kamilia
Summary: One year after her father's death, she was beaten, bullied and tourated by her family. Then one day she wakes up to a world unlike her own.
1. You Found Me

'_Maybe the rain can wash away my pain.' _Téa thought as she dragged her bruised body onto a road way. Screaming for help would be a waste of breath since the shoulder brunette was surrounded by trees. The nearest housing was about ten miles away.

Walking slowly on the dirt road, rain poured heavily on her almost flawless skin. Her aqua blue eyes show hurt, angry and worst of pain, from the bruises on her entire body. The stones that make up the road pieced her delicate feet as she bare footed to who knows where, hoping some one would find her. The only thing she wore on her fragile body was a simple brown dress with patches reaching down to her knees.

Tears flow from her eyes as she reflected on what transpired a few moments ago.

Flashback

"_You worthless bitch, I told you to clean the floors before he comes home!" A red head woman yelled as she slapped Téa across her face. Falling to the wooden floor, she grasp in pain. _

"_Mother, I…" Téa started before she was kicked in the stomach by her mother. _

_Yelling in pain as the black, ten inch Stiletto heel connected to Téa's face._

"_You will not let this one get away from me." Her mother yelled as she referred to the newest man in her life. Téa placed her hands onto her stomach as she looked up at her mother's emerald eyes. _

"_When you look at me with those eyes you remind me of him." Her mother said._

_Téa knew him referred to her father, who had passed away last year. Since his passing her mother started to show another side. His passing had a great effect on the Gardner household. Téa felt the most pain, since she was daddy's little girl, she was treated like a princess and the most important girl in her father's life now she felt like a slave in her own house. Téa groaned as she tried to get up only to have her mother use her left foot to kick her back down. _

_As the mother prepared to strike again, the front door swung opened to reveal a man with jet black hair, blood red eyes and tattoos decorated on his biceps having a skull on each one with it's mouth widely so the words 'Hate' on the left and 'Life' on the right could be shown in them._

"_Maddie, I am home. Where's my food?" He asked walking to the mother and daughter. _

"_Sorry to say baby but Téa dearest didn't cook anything." The mother said walking over to hug him._

"_You good for nothing whore," The man walked over to Téa and punched her across the face. "You are a stupid, good for nothing child, that should rot in hell, just life your father." _

"_Don't ever talk about my father," Téa said. "In that manner. You knew nothing of him." _

"_But I did, darling." Her mother said. "I spent eighteen years with that man and the only thing I got from him is an idiotic and lazy daughter." Her mother walked over to Téa and spit in her face._

_Téa quickly got up from the floor and punched her mother in the face. She never took the words that her mother said about her to heart since she graduated high school at age fifth teen at the top of her class, Téa knew she wasn't stupid and damn sure she wasn't a prostitute. She made a promise to her father before he died, that she would find a guy that loved her for who she is and not her body and she loved him in return for who he is. Despite their flaws, he said to never expect perfection for nobody's perfect. _

"_You vial little ingrate. Honey teach her a lesson." Her mother ordered. _

_The man grabbed Téa by her neck and beat up her badly before kicking her out of the house. _

"_I never want to see you again." Her mother said as she closed the door._

End Flashback

Breathing heavily Téa fall down to her knees, her cheeks turned scarlet red. Trying to stay focus, she turned to get up back but couldn't and fell to the ground. She cried harder as images of her father and her flowed though her head. '_Maybe they are right and I am worthless. Daddy was the only one that ever really cared for me. I never had any friends because mom always scared them away and I never had a boyfriend in my entire life, like a normal eighteen year old would have. Every time I look in the mirror, I see a nobody.'_ She thought. _'Is this the way I am really going to die? In the middle of a dirt road alone? So much for finding a prince, I should have known, fairy tales aren't made for real life.'_

Closing her eyes, Téa spilt into a state of unconsciousness.

Driving rapidly on a dirt patch road, millionaire Atem Mutou drove in his black Honda Accord toward the city of Domino.

"I thought this was supposed to be a short cut? Next time I know to never to take directions from Joey, Tristan and Yugi."

Coming from a business meeting at the Rio Grande Hotel a few miles outside of Domino, Atem wanted nothing better than to just go home, take a bath and sleep. Been the CEO of one the world's largest gaming company has its ups and downs. Only twenty-one years of age he has made a living for himself. Some men envied him while some girls adore him for either his looks or money, sometimes both.

With his deep voice, hair consists of multiple layers; while his fringe is made up of long, crooked blond locks, the main body features seven large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges, his skin tanned from spending his earlier years at Egypt with his mother before coming to Domino to live with his grandfather, biceps formed to perfection and violet eyes. Girls drool at the sight of him.

His friends told him it was time for him to settle down but that was easier said than done. He knew the right girl was out there, somewhere but where? It's not like he was going to find her lying on a road somewhere or was he? As he continued to drive the headlights showed a girl lying on the ground. Pressing down on the brakes, Atem stopped the car and got out. Walking over to her, he flipped her over. Shocked at the amount of bruises she had, he couldn't image someone hurting a lovely maiden like her. Taken back by her beauty, he also couldn't help admiring her.

Picking her up gently, bridal style Atem carefully placed her into the back of the car. Wrapping her with a blanket, he had in the trunk he quickly drove her to his house.

The next morning Téa opened her eyes to see she was in a room. Sitting up she moaned softly. _'I have a headache.' _Looking around she took in her new surrounding. The room was larger than a normal size bedroom that's for sure, the walls were painted light pink, it had a closet, a computer in the right hand corner, a flat screen at the centre of the room between two old English style windows, an electronic piano in the left hand corner, a large ache shape door leading to the balcony, another door leading to the bathroom and a queen size bed position in the centre of the room just below a silver chandler.

Getting off the bed Téa released that she wasn't wearing the clothes from last night but a spaghetti strap shirt, baby blue in colour and a jeans shorts.

"What the heck?" Téa ran over to the full length mirror placed near the bed and saw that all her injures were treated and bandage.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be up so soon." A voice said.

She looked to where it originated from to see Atem standing at the door with a tray full of food.

Scared she managed to ask, "Who are you? Where am I? And what happened to my clothes?"

"I am Atem Mutou and you're at my house. As for your clothes I had to throw it away since it was covered in blood. I also treated your injures and gave you some clothes my mother had gotten but couldn't fit her."

Blushing from the fact that he saw her naked and he is the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes Téa smiled as she sat down onto the bed.. "Thank you."

Atem walked over towards the bed and placed the food carefully on it before sitting down. "Your welcome Miss…"

"Please call me Téa." She said as her stomach began to grumble.

Embarrassed she blushed again. Atem found it cute and smiled. "I made you some breakfast. Here." Atem moved the tray nearer to her.

"Thank you." Téa said once more.

"No problem and when you're finish eating we need to talk about how you were found laying on a road in the middle of nowhere."

Taking the glass of orange juice from the tray, she took a sip before answering. "It's simple really. My mother and her boyfriend beat me up and kicked me out on the street to die."


	2. You're Getting Married?

Stock at what he just heard, Atem wanted to ask why but wasn't sure it was the right time to ask.

Téa saw the look of pity and sadness in his eyes. The same look she never wanted anyone to feel for her. Taking another sip she began to speak. "My father died when I was seventeen and ever since then my mother started to act like super bitch. The day after the funeral, I woke up only to find I was wearing shackles and my mother said that from now on you're my slave and I would do as she said. Every week she would bring home a guy and watch as they physically abuse me, laughing as tears shed and blood dripped from my face. After a while I just stopped crying since it shows a sign of weakness." Téa tried to hold back the tears as she spoke. "Then yesterday when she finally removed the shackles from me, she and her current boyfriend hurt me so badly before throwing me on the streets. If you hadn't come rescued me I would be died now."

Tears began to fall as Téa tried to wipe them away. Atem move the tray over before sitting down next to her. Hugging her waist, Téa rested her head on his board shoulders. "Téa, you can cry as much as you want. It's okay."

"Thank you Atem, you're too kind." Téa lifted up her head. Wiping away the finally tears she said, "You don't want to hear about my life story. I want to thank you for you warm hospitality and I will get out of your way as fast as possible."

"No," Atem stuck his head. Still hugging her waist, he said. "You can stay here until you find a place to live. Do you have any other relatives? Or friends you can stay with?"

"No, I don't. Thanks to the wicked witch of a mother, all my friends left me and I don't have any other relatives." She sighted softly. "I don't even have a job, so I can't afford a place to live."

"How about you eat something first and get some sleep. We think about what is your next step, okay?"

"Okay." Téa smiled as she took a bit out of the food Atem made her. "Hmm."

"I see you enjoy my cooking?"

"It's better than anything I have had to eat for the past year. But I think I can do better."

"Really now?" Atem smirked.

"I loved to cook, I told myself that I was either going to be a chef or a dance teacher or both."

"So, that's your dream?" Atem asked.

"Yes, my dream was to go to college and one day owning my own restaurant or dance studio but…" She started to trail off.

Changing the topic Atem said, "Hurry up and eat, before the food gets cool."

Téa agreed and ate the rest of the food. Finishing she got up with the tray, only to have Atem stop her. He placed his hand on hers, feeling a sparks he removed it. "Hmm…..you such really rest, while I carry down your tray."

"I really don't want to be of any problem to you than I already am." Téa said.

"You are of no problem," Atem took the tray from her. "You are my guest and you need to rest so that your scars can heal."

"Kay." Téa said in almost a whisper as she lay back down on the bed.

Atem left the room but not without looking at the brunette beauty once more.

Téa placed her hand over her heart, felling it beat rapidly. _'This feeling…it feels so wonderful.' _Smiling she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Téa awoke and glance over at the clock to see three thirty. _'I most have been really tried.' _She got up and exist her room.

Atem sat around his laptop, looking over some documents from work. He decided to work from home and just had his assistant postponed all meetings he had schedule for the day. As he sat comfortable in the living sofa, he failed to realize that Téa was behind him till she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake." He said.

"Yeah, that was the best sleep I ever had." Téa looked around the living room. "You have a big house. You can't possibly be living here by yourself?"

"Actually I am. But one day I hope to share all of this with someone special."

"How is a guy like you single? I mean you look smart, you are so far the nicest guy I have ever met and not to mention good looking."

Atem blushed at the comment. He was use to hearing persons saying these stuff before but when Téa said it, it was different.

"Most girls I have met are either going out with me for my looks, money or both. So I have a hard time finding a girl that likes me for who I am." Atem informed her.

"Well they are fools for not getting to know the real you." Téa said as she walked over and took a seat beside him.

As Atem opened his mouth the doorbell went off. "I will be right back." Atem got up and when to the door. Opening it, he saw his worst nightmare. A girl of Chinese descent wearing a yellow, mini dress with a four inch heel literally threw herself onto him. The female spotted Téa and asked, "Atem darling, who is this person?"

"Unlike you and roaches, she is a guest, now leave Vivian." Atem pointed at the door.

"You don't mean that, baby." She walked over to Téa.

"Who are you?" Vivian sat down beside her. "And why are you in my soon to husband's house?"

Suprised, Téa said, "Atem is your Fiancé?"


	3. A New Start

Téa looked at Vivian before looking at Atem. "Yes, I am, now you need to out." Vivian braked. Téa stepped back; she heard the same tone from her mother. Oh, she hated it the sound of her voice. They say that a mother's voice was supposed to be smoothing, but boy were they wrong. If she wasn't in that shackled the things she would have done. Atem growled while moving closer to Vivian. Grabbing her hand he yelled, "Get out of my house! Now!"

"But…" Vivian stuttered. "Atem, honey didn't you miss me?"

"With every bullet so far." Atem said sarcastically as he tried to drag her though the door but Vivian removed her arm from Atem's hold.

"Atem, just because this thing," She pointed to Téa. "Is here, you are kicking me out."

"Vivian, the sight of you sickens me. I never wanted to meet you or see you in my life ever again and if you do come to my house again I will call the police, and this time you will be arrested." Atem took her arm and dragged her to the door. Pushing Vivian out, he slammed the door in her face.

'_I swear Atem, if it takes me a thousand years and a thousands lives, you will be mine.'_ Vivian thought as she stormed off.

Atem looked though the door peephole and saw Vivian walking away. Sighing he walked over to Téa, who was now sitting on the sofa. Sitting across from her, she asked shyly, "What just happened?"

"That was Vivian Wong, her father owns a business also, and one day I was attending a meeting when she saw me. Ever since then she has been stalking me and trying to sink her plastic nails into my money." Atem explained. "She is known as a gold digger around these parts, even though her father has money, she wants more."

"Oh." Téa said happily but tried to hide it.

"Um… Téa, have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, I have and I want to start over and get…" Téa said before the doorbell rang. Sighing Atem got up and opened the door to reveal three guys. One looked like a mini version of Atem, the other had dirt blonde hair and honey coloured eyes and last one had burette hair with dark brown eyes.

"Yugi, Joey and Tristan, what you are three doing here?" Atem said happily.

"We were driving pass and thought we stop by." Yugi said. "Do I need a reason to come visit my brother?"

"No, come in." Atem opened the door wider to let them in. As the three enter Atem asked, "Where are the girls?" He referred to the guy's girlfriends and his nieces.

"Mai is at the home with the twins." Joey said. "And Serenity is visiting our parents."

"Rebecca is working night shift at the hospital." Yugi said as they walked into the room to see Téa.

Atem closed the door and when into the living room.

"So Atem, you finally got yourself a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell us?" Joey asked, grinning.

"Guys, this is Téa. She is my friend." Atem said.

"Your friends don't live with you buddy. We should know." Joey said.

Clearing his throat, Atem looked over to Téa. "Téa this is my younger brother Yugi and my goofballs of a friends Tristan and Joey. They co-own a restaurant some where in uptown Domino." He said as he gestured to them.

Seating down they looked at her.

"Nice to meet you guys." Téa said nervously.

"She's pretty, much better than Vivian Wong, the money hungry bitch!" Tristan said.

"Hey, Téa what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing much." She replied shyly.

After spending about two hours talking and getting to know each other, Yugi, Joey and Tristan left. When they asked where Téa was from, she leave the topic till she was more comfortable to tell them herself and only mention that she needed a job. Yugi, Joey and Tristan happily gave her as a waitress and considered her as a new friend.

Closing the door, Téa smiled as she looked over to Atem. "I feel happy. And after a few weeks I can afford to rent an apartment and stop been of an inconvenience to you…if that's cool with you?"

"Yes it's cool with me." Atem smiled as he placed his hand over his stomach.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Yes…I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"How about make you some dinner?"

"Téa, you're not a servant I can make my own food."

Téa flinched at the word servant. She heard it so many times it became sicken. Even though her mother hurt her physically over the past few months, she didn't let that experience damage her emotionally. It's going to take a long time for the scars to heal but it's not going to stop her from living the life her father wanted for her, a better life than he ever had.

"I know I am not your servant, but I haven't done anything the entire day so have a seat while I cook." Téa pointed to the sofa. "Have a seat and finish up whatever you were doing."

"Yes, Ma'am." Atem said playfully as he marched towards the sofa. Picking up the laptop he looked at Téa walking towards the kitchen and smiled. '_I hope one day you will fully open up to me and not let that ordeal stop you from living you life. And when that day comes I will be listening, amd understand what you were going though. Yugi and I when though it too and if it wasn't for our friends and Grandpa we wouldn't have made it. '_


	4. An Unwanted Visitor

It's been a month since Téa has been living with Atem and all of her scars had healed.

Atem's car drove up to a large one story restaurant. Shutting it off, he looked over to Téa, who was wearing a black dress with short sleeves and a white collar and a white apron.

"You look beautiful." Atem said.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"When you reach inside the guys will explain what to do and good luck on your first day. Remember I won't be able to pick you up today, so I will ask one of the guys to drop you home tonight, okay?"

Téa nodded before leaning over to Atem and kissed his cheeks. Getting out she left the blushing male in the car.

Touching the area where Téa kissed him, Atem couldn't help but think, _'I wonder how are lips would feel against mine?'_ Over the past month and two days he had felt something towards the brunette but didn't want to act on his feelings, just yet any way.

He started up the car and drove off while Téa walked into the restaurant to meet Yugi, who was standing at the front door.

"Téa, you made it on time." Yugi smiled as he escorted her in. The place had an elegant feel to it. There was a huge dance floor surrounded by numerous tables, dark blue carpeting and a stage that had a jazz band.

"Wow!" She said.

"Okay, Téa. Mai will show you the ropes."

"Who is Mai?"

"She is over there." Yugi indicated to a blonde waitress, cleaning up a table. "And heads up, she and Joey have feelings for each other but are too chicken so if you see her flirting with him, you know why."

"Okay..."

"It's like you and my brother relationship."

"Atem and I? Relationship? What are you talking about Yugi?"

"I have seen the way you two look at each other."

Téa blushed, "It's that noticeable?"

"Um…yeah. Don't worry Téa, I think you two make a cute couple. And I can tell you different than those other girls that are only after him for his money."

"Do you mean it Yugi? Does Atem like me?"

"I know he does. I can tell you and Atem act like me and Rebecca, my girlfriend, did when we first fell in love. Now lets go."

Yugi and Téa walked over to Mai and after introducing the two, Yugi left them alone.

"So you're the new girl, Joey has been talking about? I must admit you're pretty. You and I are going to be the best of friend." Mai said happily.

* * *

As Atem arrived at work he had to his office located on the twenty-fifth floor. Arriving he saw his secretary, Miho, standing from her desk. She had long light blue hair and brown eyes.

"Sir, there is someone in your office waiting to meet you." Miho said.

"Who is it?" Atem asked as he opened the door to reveal one of the two persons that disgusted him in this world, sitting in his chair.

"Miho call the guards." Atem ordered. Miho quickly did as she was told while Atem walked over to the person and yelled, "Get out of my office!"

"Son that's no way to treat your father." The man said.

"You are no father of mine. Now get out!"

The man stood up. He overshadowed Atem by a foot and had jet black hair, jelled back, violet eyes and a small moustache. Wearing only black coloured biker outfits.

"Atem, you do not take to me like that, after I have taken care of you and your brother for so many years."

"If I remember correctly, after mother died you abused us till we were ten. Then Grandpa filed for sole custody, after showing what a bad parent you were."

"Minor details. That was over eleven years ago and now it's time to make help a father out and give me what is rightfully mine. Your money!"

"You greedy bastard! I have nothing for you. You never spent a dime on me and Yugi and when Gramps won custody of us, we never heard from you again till you hear that we are doing so successful."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to stop by over Yugi's place and have a little talk with him."

"You will do no such thing!"

"You will not be giving me orders and ungrateful brat. If it wasn't for me you won't be born! I never wanted you two to begin with; now all I ask is if you give me what I want."

"Atem growled, "If you didn't want us then you should have used a condom. Now for the last time get out of my office before I kick you out."

Atem's father walked closer to him till there was little space between them than grabbed his neck and started choking him. Atem stayed clam and gave a little grin before lifting his hand, curling it into a fist before connecting it to his father's face.

Mr. Mutou released Atem before falling down. Three security guards came soon after.

"Guards, escort him out of the building and make sure he never returns." Atem said.

"Yes Mr. Mutou." The three said before taking the father from the office.

Atem walked over to his desk and picked up the phone, dialling seven digits he waited till it rang three times before someone answered.

_"Hello?" _The voice said.

"Yugi, I need you to do me a favour?"

_"Sure, what is it, Atem?"_

"Later can you drop Téa home for me? I have some things I need to do."

_"Sure, is something the matter?"_

"It's father. He has returned."

_"Oh…"_ Yugi became angry. _"What does he want?"_

"The same old stuff."

_"We need to find a way to get him out of our lives, forever."_

"Don't worry we will find a way." Atem said.

* * *

It was minutes to eleven when Atem reached home. Opening the door he heard footsteps coming from up the stairs. He closed the door and placed his briefcase on a night table.

"Atem, I am happy your home. I was starting to get worried." Téa said as she reached the last step.

Atem looked her direction and saw the brunette wearing a long, white t-shirt.

"I am sorry, I was very busy."

"Come on, I made you some dinner. It's in the microwave." Téa walked into the kitchen. Atem followed behind.

As Atem was eating, he and Téa talked about their day and other stuff. Once finished Atem washed out his plate before going upstairs to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom wearing only a blue boxers, he walked over to his bed and sat on it, thinking about what happened today before a knock was heard.

"Come in." he said.

Téa walked in and said, "You seem stressed since you have arrived. It do you want to talk about it?"

Atem nodded as he made space for her. Téa walked over to the bed but instead of sitting down, she kneeled on it and gave Atem a massage. "My father said this helps also."

"Yeah, it feels wonderful!"

"What is the matter?"

"My father. He is like your mother, abusive. He used to physically hurt us before our grandfather took us from him. Now he stalks Yugi and I, and demands we gives him money since he is our father."

"He is a gold-digger?"

"Yes. And if Yugi and I don't find a way to get rid of him. He will continue to stalk us till he gets what he wants."

"I am sure you guys will find a way." Téa said confidently. "And I wish I could be of some help to you two."

"Thank you Téa." Atem smiled.

"For what?"

"For been a friend."

'_A friend? I wanted to be something more.' _Téa thought.

"Téa, are you okay?" Atem looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I better get some sleep Good night, Atem."

"Good night." Atem replied as she also got up from the bed till he placed his hand on her shoulder. Téa looked at him.

"Yes?" She managed to say before his lips chased onto hers. Téa lay on the bed with Atem on top of her, hugging her waist tightly. Kissing back, Téa felt a pleasure like never before. She opened her mouth so Atem could enter a place, never before explored. Both moaning, she hugged his neck to bring him closer, if that was even possible.

After two minutes, they parted, both breathing heavily. Moving down to her neck, Atem kissed it as his hands made their way under her shirt. Téa didn't stop him. She was sure of her feelings for him. Moaning softly Atem almost removed her shirt till he stopped and got off of her. Téa gave him a puzzled look.

"Forgive me, Téa but…"

"Please don't. The last time I checked I was encouraging you."

"I have something to tell you." They both said.

"You go first." They said.

"I really like you, a lot." Atem said. "I have felt this way for a while now."

"I really like you too, Atem."

Atem leaned forward to kiss her lips. Parting he asked, "Do you want to go out with me, this Saturday?"

"Love too." Téa replied.


	5. A Date

The sun rose to signal the start of a new day. Téa was the first to wake up and removed her head from Atem's chest to gaze at his flawless face. After they revealed their feelings for each other last night, Téa told Atem that she wanted to wait a little bit longer before having sex and he understood.

Téa shivered as the winter breeze blow into the room. Then she felt two muscular hands hug her waist tightly. Looking up she saw Atem looking at her.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Atem replied as he leaned down to greet her lips with his. Minutes later they parted before Téa rested her head on Atem's chest.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Téa stated.

Atem smiled, "Me too. It feels right having you in my arms." Closing his eyes Atem soon fell asleep with Téa doing the same soon after.

* * *

Meanwhile as the new couple spelt in, on the other side of town Vivian stood in front of Atem's workplace. Walking to the entrance she was stopped by a guard.

"I am sorry, but you are not welcome here." The guard said.

"You can't do this to me; my boyfriend owns this company and I will have him fire you for not letting me in." Vivian yelled.

"Yeah right, Mr. Mutou was the one who ordered everyone not to let you in. Now leave before I have you arrested."

Seeing the serious look the guards face, Vivian pouted as she walked away. Once she reached the parking lot, she saw Atem and Yugi's father leaning on her car.

"Get your disgusting body off my car!" She barked.

"Clam down little brat, I am here to help you." He replied.

"You? Help me? Your a low life, and you are in no position to me get what I so want."

"I overheard your little confrontation with the guard and I may be able to assist you in getting Atem." He said.

"How?" Vivian asked.

"I am his father, so I am able influence him into having you as his bride."

"I don't want to marry him, I just want his money."

"I see we have something in common. I want his and Yugi's money."

Vivian was puzzled by this.

The man just grinned. "I will fill you in, if you agree to work with me."

"Sure, you old bat."

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Atem waited downstairs wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Over the past few weeks he had developed feelings for Téa that he had never felt for anyone else.

"Atem," Téa said as she walked down the stairs. "I am ready."

Atem looked her and was in awe at how beautiful she looked wearing a blue shorts, white, strapless shirt, blue jacket and white stockings.

Walking over to her, he said, "You look beautiful."

Téa blushed. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Téa leaned up to kiss Atem's lips which he gladly returned. Even though the kiss was short it was filled with passion.

"It's time to go." Téa nodded as the two left the house.

* * *

After driving around for a half an hour, Atem stopped in front of a rink.

"We are at a skating rink?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, I thought we would come here before dinner." Atem smiled. Getting out Atem and Téa walked in to see an empty rink.

"It's empty. Where are all the people?" Téa asked.

"I reserved it so we could be alone."

"That's so sweet, Atem."

Téa sat down as Atem went to collect the skates. Putting them on, Atem was the first on the ice. He then stopped and looked around to see Téa, clinging against a pole. Atem skated over to her and held out his hand. "I will teach you."

Téa gladly placed her hand into his while Atem's other hand hugged her waist. He glided to the centre of the rink and started to assist her.

After a few falls, Téa seem to get the hang of it and manage to do it on her own.

An hour passed before they stopped, then a slow song started to play.

"Atem?" Téa looked over to him. "What's going on?"

"Do you care for a dance, love?" Atem asked.

Téa nodded as she hugged his neck. Atem hugged her waist as they started to dance.

Night came soon and Atem and Téa stopped the car in a deserted location. They got out of the car and Atem asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why?" Téa asked.

"I want to suprise you." He took out a blindfold. "Put this on."

Téa nodded as she did as she was told. She felt Atem's hand take her and they strated to walk. After a few moments they stopped. She felt a cold breeze.

Atem removed the blindfold to reveal the ocean. Looking over she saw a table with two plates of food, candles and a radio.

"This is so romantic."

"I did this all for you." Atem smiled. "I am glad you like it."

"Oh Atem, I love it." Téa gave him a hug. Atem returned the hug before leaning down to greet her lips for a kiss.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Due to a problem with my health, I will not be able to update anytime soon or I may never update again, depending on if I get better or not.**


	6. Two Minus One Equals Trouble

Téa opened her eyes and look up to see Atem, sleeping peacefully. _'He look so relaxed, this is one of the rare times he seems at peace.' _She thought. Running her hand though his messy hair, taking in his scent.

Last night was magically, after they had dinner on the beach they danced under the moonlight. Téa lift her head and gently place her lips onto Atem's. Atem awoke soon after and gently placed his hand tightly, around Téa's waist as he deepen the kiss. Parting he said, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning Atem and I want to say thank you for last night. It was the best night of my life."

"It was the best night for me too." Atem said as he sat up. "I decided to take the day off, want to go out?"

"I am sorry; Mai wants me to cover for her today."

"It's okay, we have the weekend. Umm… Téa remember when we agreed that you would move out when you get enough money?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking. How about you use that money and go to college. I want you to stay here with me. If you want too?"

"You mean it? Really, thank you Atem." Téa smiled as she pressed her lips onto his. "You are the best boyfriend ever, I don't know of any way to thank you."

"You have." Atem told her. Téa looked puzzled and asked,

"How?"

"You are the first girl that has loved me not for my money or looks but for who I really am. My friends and brother loves you as well and that has never happen before and I care deeply about you, more than any anyone else."

"I don't know what to say expect that I feel the same way about you too. I think no I know I am in love with you, Atem."

"I love you too, Téa." Atem replied.

* * *

"Tristan, have you seen Joey and Mai today?" Yugi asked as he walked into restaurant.

"Mai called in sick today and as for Joey, I haven't seen or heard from him all morning." Tristan answered.

"Tristan, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Yugi grinned.

"That Joey is with Mai, then you better believe it. I saw the two of them leaving together last night, holding hands."

"Wow, I am happy Joey and Mai finally got together." Yugi said before hearing the front door open. "Oh, I am sorry but we aren't open as yet." He turned around to see his father.

"Yugi, my boy it's nice to see you again." His father said.

"What are you doing here, Dick?" Yugi spat.

"What happen to Dad? Don't tell be you are still bitter towards me?"

"After what you have done to Atem and I, I don't think so!"

"You, get out before I kick you out!" Tristan growled as he stood in front of Yugi.

"I don't think so. Yugi is my son and after so many years of taking care of him and his brother I deserve to get a piece of his money."

"You never took care of us! Grandpa did, and if it wasn't for him we would have ended up like you." Yugi said as he moved beside Tristan.

"Listen here you shrimp! I deserve you and your brother's money. I am your father." Mr. Mutou grabbed Yugi and started to choke him. Tristan curled his hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach. Dick groaned in pain and release Yugi, from his hold. Yugi punched his father in the face causing him to bleed from his nose before falling to the floor. Groaning in pain, he said in a whisper, "I will get you two for this."

"Tristan, I will call the police can you watch him?"

"Sure," Tristan folded his hand and punched Mr. Mutou in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

As Téa finished getting dress for work and was about to go into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She walked towards the front door and opened it to reveal Vivian, wearing a trench coat and had a bodyguard beside her.

"Téa, honey. Who is at the door?" Atem asked as he walked towards her. Hugging her waist he looked towards the door to see Vivian, looking veil. "Oh no, it's that bitch!" Atem muttered. "Téa, stand behind me."

Téa did as ordered before Vivian tried to play innocent and said, "Atem, darling. I just came by to give one last chance. Dump Tea and you can have all of this." Vivian snapped her fingers. The bodyguard came forward with a metallic luggage and opened it to reveal money. "You can have all of this plus me, when you dump _it_." Vivian pointed to Téa.

"Hell no! Now good bye tramp!" Atem slammed the door in her face. Vivian opened the door with a nervous laugh and said,

"Atem, you will change your mind after I show you this." Vivian opened her coat to reveal her red lingerie.

Téa had enough of Vivian trying desperately to get her beau and move towards her before punching her in the face.

"You stupid bitch! He has told you countless time to back off. Atem doesn't want you or else you would be in his bed instead of me. You would be his girlfriend and be living here with him instead of me. So unless you want to die, I suggest you leave and never come back." Téa yelled.

"Atem…" Vivian whined. "Are you going to let her talk to me that way?"

"Yes, I believe I will."

"Fine then. If it's going to be this way then you two are going down. If I can't have you then no one can!" Vivian snapped her fingers again and her bodyguard moved towards Atem ready to attack. Atem punched him in the stomach before he was hit across the face, knocking him to the ground. Téa became angry and did the first thing that came to her mind and kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Aw!" He yelled as Atem got up and beat him up badly. The guard fell face down, badly beaten up.

"You're next Vivian." Atem said turning his attention to the young Asian.

Vivian got and tried to run away before Atem grabbed her hand and Téa slapped her, hard.

After the police came and arrested Vivian and her guard, Atem alone with Téa drove to the restaurant where Yugi told them what happened to him and Tristan.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles outside Domino, a woman sat quietly in her house. She took out another cigarette and lit it before turning on the T.V. Flipping though the channel she stopped when she saw a story about Atem and Yugi, on.

"Young millionaires Atem and Yugi Mutou have made a name for themselves in Domino and worldwide. The two men who came from humble backgrounds now have a combined estimate of nearly two billion dollars. Everyday the Mutou brothers are making headlines for their donations to many orphanage and hospitals. Well today it is something different as Atem, the elder one has been spotted around town with a new girlfriend. Sources say the two have been going out for several weeks now but no one knows of this mystery girl's name." The female reporter said before a picture of Téa and Atem holding hands, appeared on the screen.

"OMG! That's Téa!" Mrs. Gardner said. Taking the cigarette out of her mouth, she grinned.


	7. Over Coming One's Problem

Téa snuggled closer to Atem as he hugged her waist. It's been a week since his father and Vivian were locked up, and now he, Yugi and Téa could take a sigh of relief knowing that they were going to be locked up for a very long time.

It was now eight in the morning, and lucky for Atem it was his and Téa's day off, so, he wanted to make the most of it. About to follow Téa's example and return to sleep he heard the doorbell.

'_Who could that be at this hour?'_ He looked tried. Raising from the bed, he gave Téa a kiss on the cheek before putting on a plain white shirt and a blue shorts and head downstairs.

Hearing the dorrbell ringing three more time, he groaned, "I am coming!" Muttering, Atem opened the door. "Who are you?" He asked the waist length red head.

"I am here for my daughter." The woman replied.

"Your daughter? Your Téa's mother?" Atem became angry.

"In the flesh. Now you handsome devil, how about letting me in?"

Téa told Atem every horrible thing her mother did to her, and there was no way he was going to allow a monster like that near his girl. "I don't think so!" Atem prepared to slam the door.

Madison placed her hand onto the door, stopping it from closing. "Is that how you treat guest?" She asked in a fake southern accent.

"Ma'am, guest are people that are invited. You are a monster and I would prefere to die than allow you anywhere near Téa again! Now go away or else…"

"Or else what? You will hit me?" She bluffed. She could tell Atem was a gentleman and it was against his moral code to hit women.

"No! I will hit you if you don't leave!" Téa walked to the door. Shapphire met emerald as she stood in front of Atem. Téa had pictured the day when she would confront her mother and get her out her life once and for all.

Atem placed his hand gently onto Téa's losse fitted shirt. Navy blue in colour it brought out Téa's eyes.

"Téa, baby, long time no see. How is my favourite girl?" Madison tried to pinch Téa's cheek. Téa boxed her hand away.

"Why are you here?" Téa asked. "No, skip that! How the heck did you find me?"

"I was looking every where for you, and when I came into town some people said they saw you at this address." She lied. "Téa, I was worried when you didn't come home."

"And you must think I'm stupid! You bitch, I can't believe this." Téa moved closer to her. "Atem, can you please give us a moment?"

He looked puzzled. "No-"

"Please, it will just be a moment. I want to dispose of this garbage myself." She pleaded.

"Alright," Atem hugged her waist. "I will be near by just in case." He whispered before giving her a short kiss. Parting, Atem head back inside and closed the door.

"Baby, you got a lovely boyfriend there." Her mother grinned.

"Don't baby me! You kicked me out and left me with nothing! You hurt me physically and emotionally, and every day since you kicked me out I thought I would never amount to anything. But when I met Atem and his friends things changed and they gave me the hope and the will to move on with my life and not let the negative things hold me down." Téa tried to hold the tears. Letting out a soft laugh she cotinued. "You know what Madison, I forgive you."

"That's so big of you sunshine but I am your mother and you will show me some respect!"

"Mother is a title you earn! You gave birth to me but that doesn't make you a mother." Téa informed her. "I forgive you for hurting me, since I know I have to forgive you in order to fully move on with my life. And know this Maddie, I never want to see you again!"

"You can't do that. I am your mama, and I will get what I came for!" She raised her hand and prepared to stike her. Téa boxed away her hand and punched her in the face.

Seeing the blood drip from her mother's nose, Téa smiled. "That felt good."

"I am going to charge you and your stupid boyfriend with assautle. I am going to enjoy taking money from you and your precious Atem!" Mrs. Gardner laughed.

"You won't get anything! It's your word over mine and I am pretty sure no one is going to believe the word of some junkie and a hooker over me. Now good bye, and I hope this is the last time I will ever see you again." She turned to enter the house.

Madison grabbed her shoulder and growled, "I am not going anywhere! Your no good father left me nothing and I spent half my life taking care of you. So, you me some money."

"Daddy left you a café which you ruined and some money. It's not me fault you spent it all on drugs, and men." Téa removed her hand. "I don't owe you a dime. You never took care of me, dad did. Even in death his money and the kindness and love he shown me got me though. Now I have a job and starting college in a few days, all thanks to my friends. So you had nothing to do with it!"

"I am your mother, the only family you have left, the only one that loves you!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Téa said sacastically. "But you are no longer my family. I have a new one with people that love me. Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Rebecca and Serenity are my family now, and they have shown me love that you never did. Now good bye and never come back!"

"No, I will not!" Madison screamed. Atem rushed out of the house to make sure Téa was alright. Just then a siren could be heard. Atem and Téa looked to see a police car driving towards them. Stopping in front of the gate two police personal came out, a man and woman.

"Oh no!" Téa's mother groaned.

"Madison Gardner, you are under arrest for the attempted murder and posseion of an illegeal substance." The female officer placed her in handcuffs.

"What happened? Who did she try to kill?" Atem asked.

"Last month she and her boyfriend almost executed a witness for muder case against her, but she manged to escape before police came." The male officer answered.

"Sir," Téa said. "Who may I ask she killed?"

"Um…someone named Alex Gardner, her husband. A woman saw her kill him and-"

"You monster! You killed my father! How could you?" Téa was prepared to kill her if Atem hadn't held her back.

"Clam down sweethart." Atem hugged her waist.

"That witch killed my father. She doesn't deseveres to live. How could she have done that?" She cried.

"Don't worry darling." The female officer reassured her. "After red here," She gestured to Madison, "ran away leaving her boyfriend, he started to spilt his guts, and told us everything he and her did so he could get a ligter sentence. With his confessions plus evidence against her, she will be put away for the rest of her life."

"Thank you," Téa responed. "It won't bring back a life, but hearing that saved another life from the same fate."

The officers carried Madison away to the Domino Correction Prison.

"How do you feel?" Atem asked.

"Better, I faced my problem." Hugging Atem's neck, Téa started to cry. "I can't believe she did that. I knew something was wrong when my father was found died but I never thought it was she."

"Don't worry, now she will get what she desevres and your father's kiiler will get what she deserves." Atem kissed away the tears.

"Atem, can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Anything. What is it?"

"I would like to get some things from my old house."

"Sure, we can go whenever you feel like."

"Thank you," Téa rested her head on his shoulder.


	8. Meant To Be

Atem turned the key, locking off the car. "So, this is where you use to live?" He looked over at Téa, who was seated in the passenger seat.

"Yep, it wasn't much but it was home." She looked at the brick nineteenth century brick house.

"It looks cool," Joey mention from the back seat.

"Don't you mean old?" Tristan muttered.

"That's what makes it cool, Tristan." Yugi, who was seated beside him said. "The history of the house adds to the mystery of it."

It's been almost a month since Téa's mother was arrested, and since then she and the guys were very preoccupied. They had to be going to Vivian, Maddie and Atem and Yugi's father trails, to testify. In the end it was all worth it since all three were going to spend the rest of their lives in jail.

Now the guys are helping Téa move things from her old home into the new one with Atem.

Getting out of the vehicle, everyone headed inside.

Téa pushed open the door and felt around for a while till she found the light switch.

"This place looks nasty!" Joey stated as the lights turned on.

"Maddie never did like to clean." Téa informed them. Observing the beer bottles, cigarette buds and empty pizza boxes, she sighed.

"Let's get your things." Atem said. Téa nodded.

"My room is the first door upsides." She indicated.

"Hey Téa, where's the fridge? I am hungry." Joey rubbed his stomach.

"Um…though that room." She pointed to a small entrance, beside the living room. "But I don't think anything in it is good expect for the beers."

"I want to see for myself." Joey dashed into the kitchen.

"Oh, Joey," Everyone sighed.

"I wonder how Mai puts up with him." Yugi said.

"I don't know but I'm hungry." Tristan followed after Joey.

"Oh boy," Téa whispered.

"Lets' leave them to the food. I really want to get home before night fall." Yugi glanced at a grandfather clock to see five p.m.

"What's the matter little brother? Still scared of the dark?" Atem joked.

"No, I am not!" Yugi pouted. "It's just that Rebecca wants me home soon so she can start the night shift at the hospital."

"Aren't you supposed to be at a basketball match with Joey and Tristan tonight?" Atem asked.

"I forgot, but who's going to watch the girls while I am away?" Yugi really wanted to go. His favourite team was playing today.

"How about we watch them? We aren't doing anything tonight." Téa offered.

"Yes we are." Atem took her hand. "I have made plans for us tonight."

"Really?" She looked almost surprised.

"Really. Ask Mai or Serenity to babysit or ask Rebecca's parents to watch over them for a bit." Atem suggested.

"I will call Serenity, Mai's working tonight and Rebecca's parents are away." Yugi took out his phone and walked outside.

"What plans do we have tonight?" Téa said as they walked upstairs.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart." Atem responded.

"Come on, no clue." She did the puppy dog pout.

"No clue." Atem giggled at Téa's antics. "Just know tonight is going to be special."

"Every night with you seem so special. What makes tonight any different?" Téa stopped in front of her former bedroom opening the door to reveal a small bedroom, pink in colour and a small bed positioned in the corner.

"Don't remember your own birthday?" Atem chuckled for a second.

Téa's eyes widen. "No, with everything that's been going on it just slipped my mind."

"It's alright mi amore." Atem leaned forwarded he clashed his lips onto hers. It was rough and demanding, while at the same time being soft, sensual, intimate, and even a little apologetic, he wanted more, Atem slowly pulled her closer to him and our tongues intertwined together, he tasted like passion. It felt like there was nothing else in the world, everything else faded out of view; Téa could have kissed him like that forever, if they hadn't needed to breathe. Their lips parted with hesitance...

"Wow!" Téa blushed.

Atem wrapped his arms lightly around her... as Téa lay on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, Atem." Téa said.

"I love you, too, Téa." He replied hugging her waist tighter.

After sharing another kiss, they started packing Téa's stuff.

* * *

About an hour had passed when they finished. Joey, Tristan and Yugi carried the boxes into the car while Atem and Téa stood in front of the house.

"I never thought I would say this but I am going to miss this house." She almost cried.

"It's only natural. You spent most of your life here." Atem said.

"Yeah, if daddy hadn't given the house to mom, I would turn this into an orphanage. The house has over seven bedrooms and five bathrooms, so, it would have been more than enough space for them."

"You have really thought this though." Atem turned his attention to Téa.

"Yes, I have." Téa sighed. "Can we go home now?"

Atem nodded. "Yes,"

* * *

"That's the last box." Atem was relieved as he placed the box gently down.

"Thank you," Téa smiled. She then opened the box nearest to her and grasped.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"It's my storybook. When I was a little girl my father would always read it to me before bedtime." Téa took out a thick white cover book. "It had ever fairytale ever made."

She handed the book to Atem before digging though the box.

Atem saw a red string sticking out and opened the book to reveal a cream coloured parchment.

"Téa, there is a letter in here." He took it up and handed it to her.

"I wonder who put it there." She took it and unfolded it.

"My dearest Téa," She began to read out loud. "I know my time is short and I won't be able to see you go though college and get married. Just know no matter how old you get you will always be the most important girl in my life, even in death. You're my little girl and my angel. This is why when you turn eighteen; all my assets will go to you, which include the café, house and cars along with half a million that would be transferred into your account the day of my passing. I love you baby girl, and I will always watch over you."

"Your father left you a lot of stuff." Atem hugged her waist.

"Yes," Téa looked down and saw two more parchments, which most have fell out of the book. Taking it up, she unfolded those as well.

"What its say?" Atem asked.

"It's my father's will." Téa tried not to cry.

Atem started to kiss Téa's neck. "Does this mean you will be moving out, and quit your job at the restaurant?"

"No, I want to stay here with you. If you want me to, I mean?" Téa whispered.

"Of course I want you to. I love you and I never want you to leave me."

"I never want to leave you too. I love you so much."

Atem parted from her neck and turned Téa to face him. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes!" Téa smirked. "But…but what about the boxes."

"That can wait till tomorrow. Right now I want to spoil my queen." Atem kissed her passionately before picking her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs.

Reaching an unfamiliar room, Téa asked, "What is this room?"

Atem gave her one of his ever so rare smiles and pushed opened the door to reveal the garden. It was beautiful decorated. Pepper lights were on the trees, and placed in the centre of the garden was a small table with two candles, wine glasses, and two chairs.

"This was the surprise. It's so beautiful." Téa kissed him.

Atem returned the kiss.

Parting, Atem said, "This is just the first part of the surprise, my love. Just wait till later."

Téa saw the look in his eyes and knew what was going to come next, and she was ready for it. Atem loved her for who she was and she felt the same about him.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Téa said as she and Atem collapsed on the bed.

"You were amazing!" Atem drew the sheet over them. Drawing her closer to him, Téa rested on his chest. He hugged her waist, tightly before continuing, "I love you, so much."

"I love, love, love you, Atem Mutou. More than words can explain."

"I am glad." Atem leaned forward and clashed his lips on to Téa's.

Téa and Atem knew what ever happened they were meant for each other, and no one was going to convince them other wise.


End file.
